New Generation
by Romeo'sLover0416
Summary: 5 years after retiring, Logan now has a steady home and a wife that loves him with a child on the way. Life seems perfect, that is until Striker returns.  Will Logan be able to fight crime and still be there for his child's birth? LoganXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Colorado skies were defiantly a sight to marvel over, especially sunsets. A painting of reds, blues, pinks and gold that stretches across the horizon and makes the far of peaks of the mountains glow like they were wearing halos. It was indeed a beautiful sight, and Logan enjoyed seeing it during twilight when he began to make dinner. He sighed; running a hand through his hair as the scene slowly began to disappear as the sun sunk down to bed. Tonight was Italian night, and a large pot was already bubbling to a boil awaiting the pasta while sauce simmered on the stove. Logan rolled up the sleeves of his dark red flannel over shirt and took a large swing of beer before going back to work. He quickly began to cut slices of bread, spreading butter on it and sitting it aside, waiting for the right time to tuck it in the oven to toast. While waiting for the pasta to finish, Logan quickly set the table with two lit candles in the center of the table with a single rose settled in a crystal vase. The former X-man stepped back and looked at his work. The room was so homey, as was the rest of his humble abode. The little log cabin adorned with forest green and tan colored furniture and decoration was lit with warmth by the fire that blazed in the fireplace. He was a country man, and lived like one. His home was back in the woods a bit, not too far from town and his lumber company but far enough to still have privacy. Logan sighed and stretched his arms out, feeling his claws very anxious to come out and have some fun. It was the feral side of him that wanted a little fun, but since the news came about five months ago he had curved the feral side of him to working out and going more into the field with his job. His workers at the lumber company were more than delighted to invite their boss out into the field with them, and it gave them a time to bond and learns about their boss and him about them. Logan turned, smirking to himself as he went over to strain the pasta. She was going to love this. Italian was always her favorite. The sun officially dipped below the horizon and bathed the world in darkness, until the moon made his grand appearance. "Dinner's almost ready!" He shouted up the stairs to her. She heard her feet began to shuffle as she got up from what he assumed to be a nap. Logan smiled, quickly pulled out the broiling pan of toast while forgetting the glove as he shoved it on top of the stove. Thank god for his fast healing as he plated the noodles and backed chicken over top of it. Pouring the sauce over it, tucking the bread in a basket he quickly set the table for when his beloved walked down those stairs. He knew she was going to love this as he wiped his hand on a towel and tossed it back over into the sink. He smile was wiped away as the doorbell echoed through the small home. "I got it." He called, jogging over to the door. He straightened his flannel shirt for a moment before opening the door. He instantly didn't wish he did. There, standing in the door, was his old team mates Hank McCoy and Ororo Monroe. Logan clenched his fist around the door handle, threatening to bend it beyond belief. "What are you both doing here?" His voice didn't house hate and anger, just annoyance. They knew he gave up the X-Man life. Hank had a uneasy smile but 'Ro's face looked pretty grim as she clasped her hand on the doorframe.

"Can we come in Logan?" Hank asked. Logan was skeptical for a moment. Did he really want to hear what they had to say? He surely wasn't in the mood for bad news, and he knew anything they could say with these faces was bad news. Logan opened his door and the two X-Men filled inside towards the living room. Loan followed, skeptical as they all took a seat, him in his chair and the two on the couch. "How have you been all these years?" Hank asked. Logan always hated the small chatter.

"Cut the chit chat Hank, what do you really want?" Hank looked up, seeing Logan had set a romantic table in the next room and seemed to be quiet about it. Ororo sighed, stood up and turned to him with her hands on her hips. The grim look still sat on her face as she said,

"Striker's back Logan." The words stung Logan like a bitch slap. Striker was back. Logan felt such anger and hatred build up inside him as the words echoed through his head. Striker was back. Logan stood quickly, fist clenched and his knuckles white as Ororo's hair. That son of a bitch. Logan turned, growling and slamming his fist into the wall of his living room. Chips of paint broke off, falling with the small cluster of dust to the floor below it. His fist sat in the dent as Logan's heart and adrenaline started to race. If there was a God, he swore to him that he was going to kill Striker even if it took his last breath.

"Logan?" Wolverine's heart seemed stop as the soothing voice quieted the scream of anger. Logan turned, looking up the stairs and at his beautiful muse. She was in jeans, with a tank top and one of his large flannel shirts. It was obvious that she just woke up by her tousled blond shoulder length hair. Logan moved to the stares, reaching her and taking her hair as she descended the rest of the stairs. Her bump was showing, not to large yet as she placed her free hand over her swollen belly. "Are you alright?" Her thumb traced over his hand as she looked up at him with concerned blue eyes. Damn, she was so beautiful and easily was able to sooth him out of his rage. Hank stood now with Ororo, both seemingly shocked at the fact that this pregnant woman came downstairs and took Logan's hand. Logan leaned over, kissing her forehead and sighing. She smelled like Vanilla. Logan turned, nodding toward his friends in which she turned and looked at him. "oh, company?" Logan chuckled and wrapped an arm protectively around her.

"Erinn, this is Hank McCoy and Ororo Monroe." Erinn smiled and bravely left her husband's arm to come toward them. She stretched her hand out, shaking their hands with a bright a beautiful smile. "Hank, Ro, this is my wife." Hank's eyes seemed to widen in shock. Logan was never the type to settle down and start a family. But Ro just smiled and turned the hand shake into a small hug.

"It is so wonderful to meet you both. Logan has told me so much about you." As she straightens up, her hand instantly went to her belly. It was a habit for most expecting mothers to have a hand on their belly, almost like protecting the child. Logan move forward, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and tucking her against his side. Concern flashed back into the young woman's eyes as she looked at Logan. "What's wrong?" Logan gulped, knowing damn well he couldn't say anything. She could read him like a book.

"Striker is back." Ororo said, butting in to save Logan from the comment. "He is a bad guy that we once fought." Her attention turned to Logan pleading in her voice as she asked, "We need you. Please, come back to the Mansion and help us. We fear he is only gathering forces, so lord knows what he is going to do to the mutant population." Erinn's hand laced through Logan's squeezing lightly as she looked up at him. He knew that look. Logan looked up at them, sighing as he held her close to him. He wanted revenge on Striker, for everything that bastard of a man did to him. And as long as he is alive, Logan and his family were never going to be safe. Striker wanted Logan, and Logan had strong plans on killing him.

"Give us a moment." Erinn said, taking Logan's hand and tugging him along. Logan was like putty in her hands as she lead them back to the laundry room. It wasn't large, but just enough space between the dryer and washer to hold a hamper and their two bodies. His little wife looked up at him, with her hands fiddling with the buttons on his shirt on his chest. Logan smiled softly at her, his arms sliding down to encircle her lengthening waist. One hand moved to touch her stomach where his child was growing. "I am going to call the children's hospital, and take an extended leave of absence. Andrea will understand under these circumstances. The boys at work have you back." Logan raised his eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure about this?" He said, tracing his hand down her hair and across her cheek. "What about the baby?" She smiled delicately up at him and laid a hand on her stomach. Logan was obviously worried about both of their health and well being. But the Mansion was equipped with the best medicine in the country, so if something were to happen to them Hank would be able to take care of them.

"Time for you to put on that X," her fingers made a X across his chest as she gave him a sly little smile. "And kick their ass." Logan burst into a laugh and cupped her face. They kissed, and Logan felt the fireworks spark inside his soul. He was excited that she was alright with this. Ever since she found out he was a mutant on their third date, she was more than supportive in him. Logan took her hand, stole one last kiss and walked out into the living room again.

"We are coming." Hank grinned as Ororo nodded and told them that they had a room ready for then. Logan kissed her forehead before she went upstairs and started to get some things together. He then turned to Hank and Ro, more serious now that ever. "If anything hurts my wife, I hurt anyone involved." With that he smiled and said, "Have a bite to eat while we get things together. There is chicken parmesan on the table." With that, he bounded up the stairs to attend to his wife who he was sure was going to try and get the suitcase down from the top of the closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan was right. When he reached the broad and brightly lit bedroom, Erinn was in the walk in closet trying to get the suitcase off the top shelf. It humored him, watching her jump and try to get a hold of the luggage set that was a good two inches out of her reach. Walking up behind her, Logan reached up and took down the large suitcase. Erinn turned, smiling at him as she ducked under his arm and back into the master bedroom. "Logan, do you remember where I put those bags of maternity clothes?" His eyes followed her form, amused and mesmerized at his petite wife as she rummaged through the drawers of their over sized dresser. Logan moved towards her, laying the suitcase on the bed. It was a larger set, with other bags tucked inside one another to save space.

"I put them in the was. They should be in the clean clothes hamper." She came over, kissed him lightly and slid out the room. Logan exhaled, walking over and sitting on the end of the bed with his elbows propped on his knees, and then the he cupped his face and took a even steady breaths. This was almost overwhelming for him. Striker back, and he threaten all the peace that he and worked so hard for. Now he was going back to the Institute, seeing people he had almost forgotten over the last five years. Her footsteps echoed up the stairs as she returned to the room. She was laughing ever so lightly, a bright and cheery smile on her face as she came into the room and brought the hamper over to the bed.

"Hank makes me laugh." She said, turning her head and looking at him. "He was trying to explain some kind of genetic theory to Ororo that he had come up with and she looked so lost." He didn't move, nor really hear what she had to say to him. His mind was still in a cluster of thoughts and worries. Erinn saw him in distress and set the basket down before coming over and kneeling in front of her lover. Logan looked up, meeting her comforting smile as she laced her fingers with his own. "Logan, what is on your mind?" She asked. Logan chuckled, shaking his head lightly. She always knew when he had something on his mind, ever since they dated. Erinn was right the first time when he was worried about telling her of his mutant status, and she was right now. With on look, she gave him that look like she knew he was upset. Logan reached down, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. He needed her close to him, to protect fer. The blond laughed, sliding her arms around his neck and pressing their foreheads together. "Sweetheart, you are worried about going back arn't you?" Their eyes met and Logan almost instantly relaxed. damn, what she could do to him.

"Of course Erinn." His deep voice rumbled. His arms seemed to lock more securely around her as she nestled in his lap. Logan sighed. 'Striker...he is a really bad guy honey. Ruthless. Hell, the man used his own son to manipulate the professor to try and kill all the world's mutants." He paused a moment, his face twisting in rage and anguish. Erinn could tell he was fighting his inner torment as her hands cupped his face. "And," Loan paused, almost trembling with anger at his next word, "I am certain he is responsible for the monster I've become." At those words, Erin shushed him and pulled him tighter against her warming gulped, feeling his body go from tight with tension to putty in her hands. her delicate figure was more than enough to relax him as she rubbed his back for comfort. It wasn't often she see him like this. Mostly after nightmares or long days at work.

"I don't ever want to hear that kind of talk from you again." She whispered in his ear. Logan looked up at her, chuckling as she pressed her forehead back against his. "You are a good man. A wonderful husband." her lips planted soft kissed on his lips, 'A kick ass X-men.." Logan couldn't help but laugh at that one, leaning in and nuzzling her neck. her sweet smell filled his nose as she took a deep breath. 'And you are going to be a wonderful father." At the mention of the child growing inside her, Logan looked down to the light swelling of her belly. He could hear the little heartbeat as it pitter pattered like the wings of a humming bird. Reaching down, he lifted her shirt lightly and exposed her stomach before laying his hand on it. The baby wasn't far enough along to feel him or her kick, but he still liked to know he or she was growing strong inside his beloved. Looking at him, Erinn smiled and said, "You worry to much. Everything will be alright." He looked back up into her eyes and nodded. It was rare she was really wrong about things.

"I love you." He whispered. Erinn smiled, welcoming his lips against hers in a tender yet passionate kiss. They sat there for a few minutes, warms wrapped around one another. His head was against her shoulder. She held him close, almost in a comforting way as she rubbed his back. Logan pulled back, glancing down at her swollen belly. Smiling lightly, he leaned down and kissed the top of her stomach. "And I love you to baby." Erinn would smile, sliding off his lap to continue with the packing.

"Now come on." She laughed, giving her husband a bright and beautiful smile. "You expect the pregnant woman to do all the packing." Logan shook his head, chuckling lightly a he stood and joined her in packing. They packed their things, hers different than his own. He packed simple things, jeans, boxers, wife beaters and a couple over shirts. She had to make sure she had all her maternity clothes set and in place. Thank god for the her co-workers, who gave her some maternity clothes she had put in storage.

It took them about an hour to finish make sure they had everything, and then another half an hour to make sure the house would be good being closed down for some months. Food had to be thrown out, thermostat had to be turned down and all the lights and electrical appliances turned off. And during all this Ororo and Hank patiently stood by the door and waited for the couple to finish what they needed to do. Logan picked up the suitcases, loading it into the jet while he cautiously watched his wife go up the ramp. Ororo was beside her, the white haired beauty holding her hand as they were laughing. "I swear, I would have thought when they said walking like a penguin, they were exaggerating." Logan chuckled, shaking his head as Erinn and Ororo got up the ramp and into the jet. Setting their things down and securing them, he walked over and sat beside Erinn.

"Are you alright penguin?" He asked. She playfully smacked him, frowning. He offered her a smile, brining her against him lightly. This was the start of something new for the both of them. He worried a bit, but those went away as she nuzzled against him. He looked up, taking a deep breath as the jet raised off the ground and started towards the skys.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane wasn't as long as Logan thought it was going to be. But still, Erinn was tucked against him dead asleep. She had had a long day, that and she never did love flying. Hell, they didn't even fly when going to their honeymoon. She refused to.

_Logan had slipped silently into their room, watching his fiancée sitting cross legged on the bed with papers and some books sprawled out around her. She had been working on a few new patient care plans, figuring out the best line of action towards her mutant patients without violating the rights of the patients. "Hey there…got a second?" He asked, walking towards her with a smile. She looked up, brushing back a loose curl as she closed the file in front of her._

"_A second…yes." She said, chuckling as she made for him to sit down. He plopped on the bed, smirking as he admired that look on his face. Slowly, she raised her eyebrow and said, "Look honey…endless you are commando right now or the house is burning down I really need to get this done." He threw his head back laughing before looking at her. She wasn't kidding really, but that smile on her lips gave her away._

"_I was looking up honeymoon sights, and I found a place in Florida that has a great deal going for a beach house. Fight down there is…."He got cut off by her hand rising. She shook her head and said,_

'_You will not get my on a plan even if you chloroform me or drug me." Logan looked, clearly confused as she shook her head and looked down. 'No way in hell Logan. You are going to have to get a car or choose somewhere closer. I am not flying." To him, she had made her mind up. But the reasons were completely unknown._

"_Ummm should I even ask?" He asked, scooting closer to her. She shook her head, reopening the folder in front of her and starting to read it once more. Logan frowned lightly, reaching over and grabbing her hand and making her look at him. "What is it Erinn?" She exhaled and shook her head, looking away._

"_They aren't reliable…I know too many people that died from airline complications." She admitted. "I won't ever trust them."She then looked down, starting to work frantically back on the care plans. Logan sat there a moment, puzzles while he then nodded. It was obvious by the look in her eyes that she didn't want to discuss it. So, he brushed it off and didn't mention it again. He was so use to the damn X-Jet as this point of his retirement that it didn't register that others might not like flying._

"_Okay baby…I will keep looking." He said, leaning over and kissing her. She turned her head, capturing his lips in her own. The kiss was sweet and simple, but made her moan loudly against his touch. "I will take that as an agreement." He teased lightly. She laughed, shoving him playfully away as he came in for another kiss._

"_Now now…I have some work to finish. Please scram." She said, laughing as she pulled the folder back in her lap. He grinned and slipped off the bed towards the door, He had to think of somewhere new to sex her up after their vows._

Now, he was half surprised that she wasn't freaking out. It did take a little convincing to get her on the jet, with the promise of a naked Logan and cookie at some point throughout the week. Now she was sleeping beside her, cuddled tightly with her palms under her belly and his arm tight around her shoulder. "So," Hank said, looking over his shoulder at the couple. "How long have you two been married?" Logan glanced up at his old blue friend and then smiled.

"We have been married for three years now. Just found out about the little one a few months ago." He said, rubbing her shoulder with his hand. Hank nodded, turning back to focus on driving. Ororo, however, was looking back with them with a smile. Logan caught her, and in a gruff voice asked, 'What is it?"

Ororo shook her head, "Nothing…when you left the mansion I would never believed you would have chosen this path." She admitted. Logan scoffed lightly and shook his head. He didn't want anyone to even fathom that he had turned soft. He was the still Wolverine, just had a mate now. If anything, it was going to make him even more protective over her and their unborn baby. "Don't get me wrong, it is a good thing Logan." She said, turning and looking back out the window. "You are finally letting yourself trust yourself again." Logan looked down, Erinn shifting a little beside him. He smiled lightly, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't let this fuzzy side fool you Ororo." He said, not bothering to look up at that moment. Tilting his head up, he narrowed his eyes and looked her direction. "I am still Wolverine." His voice was more of a growl, a warning in his tone of exactly who he was. He hadn't changed under this façade. There was still a feral animal beneath him, that all who know fear and that Erinn came to accept a long time ago. The silence that became thick in the Jet as it speed off towards the mansion. He took this time to think, to wonder how other will react to his return with a pregnant wife. Logan swore to himself that he was going to make sure his image stuck to what it was suppose to be.

After half an hour, Hank decided to speak up. "We are approaching the mansion." Logan looked up, and out the window. The Xavier Institute of Gifted Children was as large and as beautiful as he remember it. At this point, all the children were in bed and only outer lights shown around the mansion. Logan reached his free hand over shaking her lightly as he said,

"Erinn sweetheart, we are here." She moaned softly, looking up and around. Logan smiled, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Come on. Wake up." Erinn nodded, batting his hands away playfully as she muttered,

"I am up…I'm up." She mumbled lightly. Logan turned, looking out at the mansion as he exhaled. It was time to come back to his old life and become an X-Man once more. Then his revenge would be taken and they could go back to their normal life. That was what was important to him, to give his child the best life he possibly could.

The Jet touched down inside the basketball hanger, coming to a stop and the engines shut off. Erinn unhooked herself, standing lightly as Logan helped to support his swaying wife as they walked off the Jet ramp. Logan made a point to let Ororo helping her down the rest of the way so Logan could grab their belongings to bring after them. He looked around the hanger, sighing as he whispered to himself, "Home sweet home." Karma was kind of kicking him, knowing that all along that somehow he was going to get back to this place. _Lets just see how this goes_ He thought to himself, before walking into the main area and towards their room being led by Hank. His old room, oh the irony.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan dropped their things off in their room before joining Ororo and Erinn back outside in the hall. He sighed, offering his beautiful wife a half reassuring smile. That was his old room. IT held so many memories of hurt and love that it almost got to him when he tossed his bags in. Ororo offered him a smile and said, "We change out some of the furniture to accommodate you both." Logan nodded in appreciation, and the three walked down the halls. The mansion hadn't changed a bit. It was still warm, in temperature and atmosphere, as they walked from the teacher's dorm area to the main hall. Class was still in session, so the halls were silent as the students sat through their lessons. Erinn was looking around, absorbing the looks of the dark brown wooden walls adorned with student art and other pictures of the students during school dances or school events. Logan took a deep breath, taking in the scents around him as his ears were perked up to any danger. Now that he had his pregnant wife at his side, he was extremely over protective of her. "And this is the rec room." Ororo said, pointing into the old gaming room that Logan so fondly remembered; times of drinking with the guys, strip poker and other game nights that lead to some getting lucky and some passing out on the floor while the students had all gone home for the summer. Erinn nodded, listening as Ororo was giving her more of a tour than Logan. He still remembered this place, like a good memory and a bad dream all rolled into one fancy title.

"This place is amazing Ms. Ororo. You must be so proud running this Institution to this bright and full potential." Erinn complimented. Storm would smile brightly as she led them down to the dining hall. Long tables lined the room, and towards the back right corner was a larger round table where the teachers normally ate to spend time together and still keep an eye on the students.

"Thank you so much. And please, call me 'Ro." Storm replied, bringing them back towards the kitchen area. The school, since Xavier had passed, had hired a chef to come on during the school year and make breakfast and lunch and dinner for the students. Logan couldn't really see him, since he was moving at breakneck speed cooking everything when they came back. He was a mutant as well, with the power of super speed and to Logan he smiled like a mixture of cheese and mushrooms. Wolverine held his arm tightly around his wife, and Erinn would laughed and hug him back. She knew how he could get. It wasn't unusual, even around their closest friends, for him to stand almost menacing in claim over his mate. Some arguing could be heard through the door to the old kitchen that was first installed in the mansion when it was first built. That is where the teacher's lounge was, allowing the teachers and X-Men of the mansion to escape their duties for coffee or something to eat that wasn't allowed in sight of the students. Ororo opened the door, laughing as they saw the two individuals arguing alongside the microwave. The first was a woman, tall and curvy with dark brown hair that was streaked with frost white color. Her eyes were like ice, and her skin so pale it looked like frost covering the ground on a cold winter morning. She seemed stubborn in her argument, crossing her arms over her supple chest and glaring almost at the man in front of her. The man he was arguing with almost shocked Logan. He knew he recognized the scent of the now grown Nightcrawler, but the man was not the same as the boy he remembered five years ago. He was taller, built with his shaggy blue hair cut in an actual style as he was wearing a white button down and kakis with his rosary around his neck. The two continued their debate, the woman holding a yogurt container in her hand as she said,

"Kurt. We are throwing this out! Expiration date or not there are little fuzzy things on the top!" She exclaimed, popping the top open and almost shoving it in his face for him to see. Her voice was smooth, but still had a sharp sting as she spoke to him. Kurt held his hands up, pushing it lightly away from his face as he said,

"The expiration date stands. I will scoop the fuzzies out if it is so concerning to you." His German accent was still thick as could be as he lightly took the container from her. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine. If you want to go get sick, then don't come crying to me when you are puking your guts out over your stubbornness." She said, turning and sticking her head into the fridge again. Kurt grinned and grabbed a spoon from the drawer.

"I am not going to get sick."He said, so assured in his decision as he started to remove the fuzzy spots from the yogurt. Erinn stepped forward, chuckling as Kurt's head wiped around to see her.

"Actually…even with the bacteria gone from those certain spot you can still have the bacteria swimming through the yogurt. Makes an even greater risk for food poisoning, especially Salmonella where you will be in the bathroom with both ends burning like someone stuck a hot poker in your jelly holes." She explained, offering them a light smile like she said this all the time. The woman's head retreated from the fridge, and both of them looked at her like she was insane. Logan laughed, coming forward and placing a hand on his wife's shoulder as his eyes met Kurt's golden pupil less ones.

"I would listen to the lady Elf. She is a nurse." He chuckled. Kurt nodded slowly, tossing the container in the trash before turning back around and grinning broadly. Logan smirked. No matter how much Kurt grew up, he would always have that cheeky know it all boyish smile that actually got him some ladies when he was younger. The two men laughed, coming forward to greet each other with a firm handshake. "How have you ben fuzz ball?" Logan asked, releasing his hold. Kurt shrugged.

"As much to be expected there old friend. And how are you doing? And with a female companion I see," He paused, his head nodding towards Erinn. Logan turned, outstretching his arm to wrap around her shoulder as she came forward to stand beside him. Kurt bowed to her with respect, outstretching his hand and taking hers when she extended it. "I am Kurt Vagner, and this is my fiancée Cecilia Webster." Cecilia smiled, nodding to the other woman as her name was mentioned. Her eyes would wander to Kurt's, a warmth and affection in them as she chuckled.

Erinn laughed and shook the blue mutant's hand. "I am Erinn, Logan's wife." She explained. Kurt nodded, standing back up as he looked at Logan.

"A wife Logan?" He asked, teasing his friend as Logan offered him a smirk. "And here I thought you were content with the occasional stripper, a bar fight and a beer."He said. Logan gulped turning and looking down at Erinn. She was glancing up at him, her eyebrow raised as she offered him that 'you're in trouble' look.

"Strippers huh?" She said, and Logan laughed nervously. He might have been the mighty Wolverine, but an angry wife on pregnancy hormones was something he never wanted to deal with since that one night she came home from work absolutely fuming. That night, he actually feared for his life as she ranted, raved and cursed to high heavens while swinging around a wooden spoon. He held a hand up,

"In my defense, that was before I met such a beautiful and wonderful wife like you dear." He said. She nodded, smirking lightly as she kissed his cheek and whispered,

"Nice save." Cecilia then stepped forward, interjecting as she came to stand beside Kurt and face Erinn. For a woman who looked cold as ice, she had such warmth to her features. Logan guessed it was a love thing, since he had seen it in himself when he first met Erinn.

"I think these boys might want to catch up, and you look like you are starving. How about we let them be and we find something to eat. In truth, I am starving to." She suggested. Erinn nodded, squeezing Logan's hand while Kurt receive a light kiss form his love before the two women moved away and towards the pantry. Kurt motioned to the connecting rec room, and Logan followed as the two men went to take their old seats.

"So, it has been a while Logan. How has life treated you?" Kurt asked, perching himself in the chair. Logan sat down, shaking his head at his old friend's odd way of sitting before leaning back. He remembered the chair, and now that he was back he was going to reclaim it as his spot. Although, but the scent on the chair it wasn't like a lot of people sat in his seat. It was almost like he never left. Logan ran a hand through his hair as he chuckled and looked at Kurt. He still couldn't believe how much he had grown into a man, a X-man and a teacher.

"It has been alright. The first year or so was rough, but I met Erinn while going through Colorado and never really turned back from that." He said, not wanting to be asked to many questions about him and Erinn. She was, in his mind, his rock. They met and he found himself not able to leave that small town. So, getting a motel room and a job at the local logging company he would make any excuse to see her again. Two years after that they had been moved in together and were planning a wedding. He never knew what happened between all that, but he wouldn't change the blur of events if it meant losing her. She was everything to him. Kurt would nod, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We were all worried about you when you left Logan, but I am very glad to see you have done well for yourself." He said, his thick German accent pushing the words together as he offered a fang like smile. Logan shook his head, chuckling as he nodded.

"I am glad everything worked out good here." He said, turning and tilting his head towards the kitchen. He kept an ear out for Erinn, hearing her laughter and feeling himself relax a little knowing that she was alright and starting to find friends almost immediately. She was a people person, he would give her that. Kurt then stood, stretching his arms over his head to crack his back.

"Come on Logan, classes will be letting out soon and dinner not long from now. Why don't we join the women until then." He suggested. Kurt must have noticed how antsy he was getting being away from Erinn, and Logan nodded and stood. His large frame, now equal in height to the blue mutant , stretched as they walked back into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan leaned over the sink, reaching into the cold water that poured from the faucet. He splashed it on his face, groaning softly as it cooled and cleared his head. He would have never thought he would have come back to the mansion, or even in his old room. The former X-Man exhaled and gripped the side of the bathroom sink. His mind was reeling with the thoughts and events that just happened. Ororo had really brought the mansion to new levels since Xavier's death. New students were here, developing their powers and finally feeling safe and belonged. Kurt Wagner had come on as a teacher, along with other including Kurt's new fiancé. Just everything was so bright, considering when he left many were still in mourning from the loos of the three professors. Yet, him being back still brought up those buried and unwanted memories. He groaned, cursing Striker under his breath for uprooting his home and family. "Logan! Are you done? I really got to go." Logan looked up, the nauseous emotions in him disappearing. He opened the door, seeing his wife there. A grin spread across his face as she glared dangerously at him.

"Baby kicking again?" he teased her. She narrowed her eyes, shoved him out the way. Logan stumbled, laughing as the door closed with a slam. Her strength always did surprise him, but the face was his very pregnant wife could shoe his adimantium ass out the door made him grin. Logan moved towards the window, closing the curtains. He use to love his window open. Now he was definitely more secluded man. Doing his nightly routine, he stropped his jeans and socks off and tossed them over the chair in the corner. With his black boxers on, he pulled down the comforter and sheets and climbed into the bed. His eyes wandered, seeing the ' How To's on Pregnancy' book she bought on the nightstand. The only damn thing that book ever did was help end her morning sickness.

A flush muffled from the bathroom and moments later Erinn emerged. She was in a knee length nightgown, which was sky blue in color with a cream trimming under the bust and at the hemline. She was protruding a bit from beneath the cloth, showing even more by her hand resting on the top of her swollen belly. 'To think, I got about five more months to go." She groaned, crawling into bed. Logan couldn't help but laugh as he stretched his arm out for her to curl up against him.

"Don't forget all the other fun things." He muttered, leaning in to kiss her forehead. Erinn groaned and nuzzled closer. His body was basically a pillow for her, supporting her stomach against his abdomen and his legs and hers tangled up. She tucked one arm under her head and the other cupped her belly.

"Please don't remind me. The weird cravings, swollen ankles and not being able to see my feet because I will be as big as a truck." She groaned. Logan laughed, reaching down and cupped her chin. He tilted her head up so her eyes fluttered up to meet his.

"If that is the case, you will be the prettiest truck in the world. He muttered. Erinn laughed, playfully rolling her eyes before accepting his loving kiss. He loved her lips, so sweet as it molded against her own.

"Careful Logan. The others might think you have gotten soft." She muttered, laying her head on his chest Logan leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't let others see him too soft. Heel, they were already shocked to see him married and about to be a future father. And he would admit, around her he was a softy. But the others will be quick to be reminded that he was still Wolverine, even if he was dormant for the time being. Sighing, he opened his mouth to say something but paused. Her breathing was steady, soft and he could tell that she had already drifted off to sleep. Logan smiled, pulling the covers higher around them and kissing her forehead.

"Sleep tight, both of you." Logan laid in bed, awake for hours. So many things were running through his mind. They kind of swirled between revenge and what they were going to do for her appointments. Going back and forth between New York and Montana was just not going to happen. It wouldn't be healthy for her or the baby. The best guess he thought of was that Hank could do it for them. He was a doctor after all. Logan groaned, shifting a little as not to disturb her. Erinn, while she slept, folded an arm behind his head. It took some time, but soon Logan managed to drift off into an unneeded dream.

_-Dream-_

_His surroundings were a blur, with smudges of grey and browns that mixed with a steady forest green that showed no matter where he looked. He felt dizzy, and everything around him spun like a bad horror movie. "Logan." The feminine voice was frantically calling his name. "Logan! Hell me!" It took a moment for the disoriented Logan that it was Erinn crying out for him. She sounded terrified and pain. "Ah! Logan!" His claws unsheathed themselves, ready to attack as he frantically searched for her._

"_Erinn! Honey! Where are you?" he called desperate to find her, to protect her. The world around him was swaying, and he stumbled forward trying to grasp onto any solidity he could. It was like tear gas, making his sense of balance thrown. But that didn't matter; all that mattered was finding Erinn. Her voice was still calling for him, begging for his help. "Where are you?" Then the twisting came to a stand and the nature around him focused. He was in a forest with trees that were as tall as buildings that stretched upwards to cover the sky from her sight. Logan calmed a little, shaking his head once to clear the vertigo. Growling, his claws remained out and prepared as he pushed through the underbrush in search of his mate. He called her name over and over, getting nothing but the sounds of the forest answering him back. He was getting nervous. Was she alright? She certainly didn't sound it from the previous way she was shouting for him. He sliced a branch out of his way, just opening up a path to his sight. He was contemplating doing down it when a scream pierced the silence and bounced off the trees. "Erinn!" he shouted, barreling down the pathway with all his rage behind him. His footsteps thundered on the ground, his claws slicing through everything as he moved towards the sound. The screaming stopped, but by that time Wolverine was already busting his way into the clearing. What he saw was something that made him yell out with rage and grief._

_There on the clearing floor was Erinn, pale as a sheet with a vacant dullness in her unmoving eyes. Logan shook his head, his breathing being choked in his chest. His beautiful wife wasn't moving, wasn't breathing and was covered in the scarlet color of her blood. Logan pulled his claws back into his hands, rushing forward to pull her into his lap. 'Erinn, come on baby wake up!" He shook her, but all that happened was her head fell back. Her whole body was cold as ice, and limp under his shaking. Logan felt tears hot on his face as he shook his head. "Erinn…no...you can't leave me baby.." She never responded. Logan choked on a sob as he pulled her closer. The blood soaked her clothing, but sparked her features as he tucked his head against her neck. Cries racked through him, as he mourned the loss of his mate. He felt empty, rocking her back and forth as he kept asking himself why._

_Then a cry silenced him. It wasn't a cry of sorrow that came from him, but one of new life. Logan raised his eyes, eyes lifting as they found the source of the noise. It was his child, kicking and screaming to try and get those first few breaths in. Logan gasped, laying erinn's body down gently before standing up and feeling the rage building again. Someone was holding the baby, features hidden by the shadows except the reflection of the glasses it wore. Logan growled loudly, claws extending with the distinct noise. 'Striker!" he yelled, taking a step forward. The figure would laugh, keeping the baby close as it cried._

"_I have your family Logan. They are mind." He said. Logan screamed in anger, jumping forward to kill the figure and take his child. But all he would meet was air. They were gone, and the clearing became silent once more. Logan looked around frantically, giving out a feral cry as he swung around. He was alone, and even his mate's corpse was gone leaving only a blood stain behind. He was confused, filled with grief and rage as he kept his claws out and ready. They were gone, all of them. His fist curled tightly, a yell continuing to make his throat horse._

_-End Dream-_

That is when Logan woke up, his body shooting upwards as a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead. His breathing heavy, heart racing as it took his eyes a moment to adjust in the dark. He was in his safely in his room. He frantically reached beside him, his hand laying on a lump that was nestled beneath the covers. Looking over, he exhaled with relief as he saw her blond curls spread across the pillow. Living with him a while, she was easily able to sleep through his less violent nightmares. Her body moved with every breath, rising and falling as she peacefully slept. Logan relaxed a little. She was alive and when he lay down to wrap his arms around her he felt the baby kick in her swollen belly. Exhaling, he buried his face into her hair. She smelt like vanilla and he wanted nothing more than to smell that forever and a day. With her back to his chest, he held her tight to him through the rest of the night. Striker was after his family, and Loan was more than determined to protect his family.


End file.
